The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to connectors having body components which clamp a plurality of conduits for a plurality of circuits of electronic equipment. A simplified arrangement provides for clamping two or more conduits by operation of a single member or knob.
Connection assemblies for two or more circuits have heretofore generally involved separate mounting assemblies for each circuit. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a typical prior art arrangement for the connection of two circuits involves a pair of nuts or knobs A, a threaded elongated member B for each circuit, with fitting components C having openings for the elongated members, recesses to receive flanges thereof, a mounting member D, and separate nut elements for securing components together for each circuit.
According to the present invention, an electrical connector comprises a base member having a central passage and a plurality of spaced openings, a bridge member having a central passage and a plurality of spaced openings, the passages and openings being registrable respectively with the base member passage and openings, a securement member, typically threaded, having a head portion and an opposite end portion and being extensible through the passages in the base and bridge members, a plurality of conventional prongs extend through the openings in the base member and into the openings in the bridge member, and are adapted for electrical connection to external circuitry. The base member and bridge member are adapted to receive electrical connectors therebetween. Manually operable knob means engages the end portion of the securement member and is operable to urge together the bridge member and the base member to the clamp electrical connectors therebetween.